Death
by 1017kristen377
Summary: Those shrieks, loud blood curling screeching that made my blood turn as cold as ice. I stood there, watching them coming closer to me, the disgusting brown rotten flesh falling to the dark moist wet cave like ground.


100theme challenge: death.

Summary: those shrieks, loud blood curling screeching that made my blood turn as cold as ice. I stood there, watching them coming closer to me, the disgusting brown rotten flesh falling to the dark moist wet cave like ground.

DEATH.

What time is it, what day? I looked around the forest I was lost in, the branches of the trees reaching out to me while the holes in the trunk watched me like eyes. I fell asleep? I thought to myself, lifting my body off the wet grass, covered in dew. It was night, pitch black out, all but the shining moon, though the moon shined orange tonight. I stood up and reached behind me, aiming to grab my shield and sword but grabbing nothing but the most damp air. My heart began to pound loudly. My sword! It's gone! I yelled in my head. Getting on all fours I searched for the shining metals that were my only attack and defense. There was nothing around me, nothing but wet grass, dead trees, and damp air. My only choice was to go deeper in these woods, getting more lost.

Every time I took another step, my heart pounded hard. It felt like it was going to come out of my body. I grabbed it, scared, defenseless, and still I move forward into the darkness. I shouldn't have moved on.

I came across something; it felt hard like a rock, what is this? I moved my hands over the mineral, taking in the coldness of it, shivering. It was smooth, I moved my hand in further and it fell into a hole. A hole…this must be an open grave. I thought but I also doubted myself. Why would there be a grave out here in the middle of the forest? I decided to go in. bad idea.

I fell threw the hole; landing with a roll to stop any injures that may of followed. It was cold down there. Much like a cave. Water dripped from the top of this creepy place. There was light in here, but just barely. One torch. One flaming, warm torch. I checked my pack to see if I had any sticks. Luckily I did. Taking one out of my brown bag, I ran over to the torch. I lit the stick on fire and searched for any other torches. Maybe there was a heart down here, or maybe rupees. I usually have to light two torches, or all if there's more and something with open. There was no more.

Confusion came upon me, I stepped back, hitting something as I did so. Leaning my flaming deku stick above it, I notice what it was. "AHH!" I screamed out loud as I fell to the ground, my stick burning to a crisp as I did so. There were skulls, rib cages, other types of rotting bones. Some had flesh attached to them still. I reach behind me for my sword, but remembering that I lost it; I stood up and ran away from it. Bumping into something big and hard as stone. I fell back, rubbing my nose I stood back up again. I rested my hand of this piece of stone, cold. I climbed on top of it and found another, smaller though. "Steps?" I whispered to myself as I climbed these ones to. I kept climbing until I came to a door. I looked behind me and saw nothing. Slowly I reached my hand out, shaking, some water fell upon my hand as I did so. I opened it, I wish now I hadn't done that.

Walking cautiously in, I looked around the room. What are those? I screamed in my head, as I saw them. Those dark skinned rotting creatures, their mouth open forming a shape of one who screamed while dying. How wide it was open. The skin, peeling off of the bones on the skinny creature, some sticking out of its flesh. The hands on this monster where as boney and frail looking as that of an elderly person. I couldn't look at it anymore, it scared me, haunted me, tormented me. That demonic creature, the devil it may be, but there were more…more than one. Altogether there were four, I believe. I didn't know what to do here, should I walk in or…turn back? Go back ands retreat, retreat like a kid…I may be eleven but I am not a kid. I have defeated countless monsters before, though I don't have my sword, I still have other items I can use. Reaching into my pack I pulled out another deku stick, walking up slowly to the foul beast, I called out and jumped into the air, about to hit the dammed creature.

They all turned toward me and it was just that quick. Those shrieks, loud blood curling screeching that made my blood turn as cold as ice. I stood there, watching them coming closer to me, the disgusting brown rotten flesh falling to the dark moist wet cave like ground. I couldn't move, what was happening. I wanted to shout out, scream louder than they were. I wanted to move away, run away like kid I am. I couldn't do anything but just stand there as they crept closer to me. The smell, how disgusting it was. The odor they gave off made me want to puke, but I cannot move.

One jumped on me, chomping and pulling on my long Hylian ears, trying to rip the flesh off of it. Another came upon me and I fell to the cold hard ground. That creature, biting and gnawing on my arm like a hungry dog. Ripping and tearing throughout the flesh of mine. I tried to struggle, but they held their grasps' on me. The other two jumped on me and one of them was ripping off my clothes on my chest, chomping and tasting my delicate white skin. Its teeth penetrating into my body and taking some of it with it as it retreated. They all did, eating me piece by piece. Each time they began to feast once again I screamed. I can scream all I want but no one, not a single person is going to here my. No one cares enough to go looking for me. I am not known. And know, I am going to get devoured by these beasts.

They finally stopped and walked away, they though I was dead? Or were they simply to full to go anymore? I was still breathing though, just barely. I tried to sit up, but I can't feel my arms, the loss of blood is making me go numb, dizzy. I need to take my red potion…I need to. I thought to myself as I lifted my other hand up, the one that was still in mint condition. But as I found my potion and tried to give t to my mouth, the creatures' saw it. Jumping on me and making me drop the bottle. I was even more heartbroken. I need that to survive. It was gnawing on me, the other there were to far away to get on me, luckily. I reached out my hand, trying to get the bottle, but to no avail.

I grunted as my hand was stretching out of its socket, I need to retrieve that fluid. The three were upon me now, one ripped off my hand and began chomping on it. The other stomped on the bottle, breaking it to pieces. Shattered glass hit my face. I screamed in pain as it penetrated deep into me. The potion was no more. I, the hero of time, am no more. The dammed creatures tore threw my skin, even when I became unconscious, they still did their doing until they were completely full. Tearing into my skin, taking some out, organs, bones, blood, anything they can get there hands on, in order to make me one of them…

…the end?


End file.
